


Let's fix SPN, the Book

by Licht_1900



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Needs Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Love, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, M/M, Other, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, supernatural 15x18, supernatural 15x19, supernatural 15x20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licht_1900/pseuds/Licht_1900
Summary: Previously posted on Wattpad.I'm doing the same thing as 99.78% of this fandom. I'm fixing it. The ONE and ONLY purpose of this piece is to make me feel better and to make people who needs it and are hurting as much as me feel better.And no, it's not just about THE FINALE, however a lot of the chapters probably will be. That's just the book of the ideas of different ways for it to go.Also, I'm rewatching the WHOLE series, cause I need it in my life. So, there may appear some stories with alternative endings of events from previous seasons.Anyway, hopefully people who need it will enjoy, let's get started!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie, Destiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Family will stand by your side [S13E22]

"Go!" yelled Gabriel, and immediately turned to Michael who was standing over the half - conscious Lucifer. "I can buy you some time, but you have to run!"

Sam and Dean didn't take even one step towards the portal. They were just standing there still, looking at the archangel. They couldn't exactly process what he just said. He was going to sacrifice himself for them yet again but after everything they went through together during the last few days, they couldn't just leave him behind, could they?

Gabriel wanting to make sure that the brothers are gone somewhere safer, turned around again just for a moment to look. He knew he was risking his life - Michael could attack him when he can't see - but he just really wanted to know that Sam and Dean are safe. So he panicked a bit when he saw them, still standing beside the exit.

"GO!" His voice was now hysteric; he was almost begging hunters to get to the bunker. He didn't want to fail, not again, not when he finally found the people that grew fond of him.

"We're not going anywhere without you!" Dean said suddenly with powerful voice as he ran to the angel, Sam following quickly behind. Now, they were standing on each of Gabriel's sides.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! He will kill you!"

"Maybe. But you never leave your family behind. And you're a family, Gabriel, _you are_ , so whether you want it or not, we are gonna stay by your side," said Sam.

Gabriel stared at him with disbelief for a second, then turned his eyes to the other archangel who was slowly walking towards them. It seemed like he wanted to make it slow, just so he could watch and get satisfaction.

"Oh~ That's so sweet. The family reunion! I wouldn't like to interrupt this but I have some things to do, some worlds to improve..." The dagger fell from Michael's sleeve which he quickly caught as he started walking a little bit faster towards them.

Winchesters started shooting at him with the angel-killing bullets, hoping it would weaken him or at least slow him down, while Gabriel stood with his blade in his hand and thought about what to do next. He hasn't enough grace yet to even fight with Michael, let alone kill him but maybe he would be able to fly just a few meters-

"Guys," he tried getting their attention, ignoring how shaky his voice was. "Hold on," he said as he gripped them both by their shoulders.

The sound of the wings was heard and a few second later the three of them re-appeared right next to the portal, almost touching it. This move surprised Michael only for a short bit. However, it was long enough that when he composed himself and looked up, he just saw the back of Gabriel's jacket vanishing in the rift which closed immediately after they went through.

"NO!" yelled the archangel dropping his blade on the ground and turning furiously towards Lucifer.

* * *

Everyone was celebrating their small victory in the safety of the bunker. Bobby was just finishing his speech when the Winchesters noticed Gabriel walking in their direction. He stood between them, took a sip of whiskey and then cleared his throat.

"Guys," he said. "About today... If you'd left me alone with Michael in this other world, I would probably rush on him and end up dead. But instead you two stayed and helped me so we all could get to the rift. I just wanted to say thank you so much."

"The Trickster is thanking us? I thought the other world was ending, not ours." Dean laughed quietly.

"I'm serious."

"Gabe, of course we helped you. I meant what I said there; you ARE a part of family now." Sam smiled as he put his hand on the angel's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Dean made a sound of agreement.

"Thanks. Finally, I met the one family that don't want to kill each other. I'm glad." Gabriel laughed too. There was still probably a bit of sorrow and pain behind those words, but it didn't matter now.

He finally made it. He was here, in the bunker, with people that cared, with people that were ready to put themselves in danger just so they could save him.

The archangel smirked, leaned on the wall beside Sam and Dean, drank the rest of alcohol left in his glass and looked at all the people gathered in the room. The strong, not-giving-up group; a family. **His family.**


	2. Dean Winchester breaks the worlds [S15E18]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What. Just. Happened.
> 
> Dean finds himself looking around, trying to see something, anything that would look somehow familiar. However all he can see is darkness; empty, infinite, silent darkness. Wait, has he just thought of "empty" as an adjective perfectly describing this place? Is it possible? Has he somehow got into THE EMPTY?

What. Just. Happened.

Dean finds himself looking around, trying to see something, anything that would look somehow familiar. However all he can see is darkness; empty, infinite, silent darkness. Wait, has he just thought of "empty" as an adjective perfectly describing this place? Is it possible? Has he somehow got into THE EMPTY?

As he focuses more on his own thoughts instead of the surroundings, he starts remembering more and more. He can recall himself and Cas running away from Billy, locking themselves in the dungeon, talking... Talking?

The hunter closes his eyes and squeezes them tightly as he remembers angel's words. He couldn't answer him back then... Why couldn't he answer? After all those years he already knew how he was feeling about Castiel. He saw him, at first, as the Angel of the Lord, then as a friend, then after a short time even a best friend, and now, oh now...

"Dammit, Cas," he whispers harshly. "Why couldn't I just tell you?"

_"Because the one thing I want... it's something I know I can't have."_

He wants to hit something so badly, but there seems to be no physical objects within the reach.

_"Why does this sound like a goodbye?"_

_"Because it is. I love you."_

Dean remembers throwing himself at Cas when THE EMPTY came to take him. Is that why he's in here? Did it work the same way as getting sucked into the Purgatory?

If so, then where is the angel?

The hunter takes another look around. Nothing. Not even THE EMPTY itself. Just the silence. It's going to drive him insane if he stays in place any second longer.

He starts walking, knowing very well that he won't get anywhere, but he just can't stand in one place remembering everything that happened while he still doesn't know what happened to Cas.

After what feels like hours he finally sees a small figure appearing far, far ahead. At first he's not even sure what it is, but as he closes the distance, he starts recognizing more and more details; he sees dark hair, a tie... He doesn't even realise when he starts running toward the figure that seems to be sitting inertly on the ground (if you can even call it a "ground").

The person doesn't seem to know that he's there, even though Dean is standing right behind them. Now he sees it clearly - this being wears a trenchcoat.

"Cas?" His voice cracks immediately but for the first time in his life (or is it life?) he doesn't care.

The figure turns around slowly and Dean smiles as he sees a familiar and oh, so much loved face. 

"Dean???" The angel asks with disbelief, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, it's me buddy," Dean almost gets knocked back as Castiel leaps to his feet.

"Dean, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! Do you even know where _'here'_ is??" Now the angel seems mad and Dean wouldn't blame him, recalling that he just threw himself into another world without really thinking about it, but he really can't care less at this moment.

"THE EMPTY, I assume," the hunter answers calmly.

"THE EMPTY, yes."

The furious ocean-blue eyes meet the forest-green. They stand there, looking at each other, just them; the mortal and the holy entity. After a few minutes the blue eyes soften.

"I've never thought it will take you too. I was hoping it ignored you, just left you there..." The angel whispered, averting his gaze.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't."

"Dean, why-"

"Because I love you too."

Castiel looked back at the human, shock written all over his face. Up till now he didn't even think the hunter really understood his message. He was almost sure that what he said wasn't enough - let's face it; Dean wasn't exactly understandable if it comes to emotions, and Cas said it so many times before while referring to other people.

He remembered well laying on the couch in this obscure barn, very injured, thinking that this is it, he's going to die and then saying this one sentence that got stuck in his head.

_"I love you."_

At first he meant to say that to Dean. He looked at him while saying that but then... Something happened, he wasn't sure what, he got scared, confused, maybe panicked?

He thought Dean was trying to answer his statement, he wanted to know what it was, he really did, but the other words got out of his mouth before he could do anything about it.

_"I love all of you."_

Dean's lips trembled slightly and he didn't say anything.

The angel thought that was his mistake. He thought that Dean didn't understand what he was trying to tell him right before THE EMPTY appeared. But here they are.

Dean Winchester is standing right in front of him, saying it back, saying what he couldn't say back there in the dungeon, saying what he could not say back there in the barn.

He feels tears in his eyes. And he notices how Dean's facial expression changes immediately.

"Cas, hey, what is it? What's wrong?" Strong hands gripps his shoulders as he is being drawn closer to the human. He sees his panic and his concern.

"I'm okay," he says quietly and finally smiles, for the first time since they stumbled at each other here. "I just... I didn't think what I said was enough. I didn't think you understood-" He gets interrupted by Dean pulling him into his arms.

"Of course I understood. Cas, I... I think I understood that for some time now, I just... I was..." The hunter gulpes and tries one more time. "I was scared to tell you, to show you."

"But you're not scared anymore?"

"No, I'm not."

"What changed?"

Dean draws back from the embrace, although just a little so he still keeps Cas within his arm reach.

"I don't care anymore."

He observes as Cas frowns, but quickly hurries with explanation.

"I mean I don't care anymore about anything else." Now Cas is confused. Great. How can a human be so bad with words? "Seeing you, sacrificing yourself for me once again and telling me all those things that you did... It made me finally realise how much you mean to me and how much I need you to stay with me. I can't lose you, not now, not ever." He pulls _his_ angel back into his arms and puts his head on the top of Cas'.

Castiel's arms finally find their way around the hunter's back and shoulders and squeeze him back, tightly, not wanting to let go, ever.

This moment THE EMPTY chooses to finally make an appearance, which makes both men jump. Dean recovers quicker, standing in front of the angel, covering him with his body. He knows very well that the entity ahead doesn't have any interest in him, as he's a human.

"Cute," is the only thing THE EMPTY says at first. A few moments passes and finally, "Boring... and loud." It sits on the throne that appears behind its back. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" It points at Cas and Dean automatically moves to cover him even more.

THE EMPTY snorts.

"Are you going to be problematic again-?"

"I'm taking him home," Dean interrupts with the force behind his words that he didn't even know he had.

"Excuse me?"

"I am taking. Him. Home." He puts even more force behind every word.

"You're starting to annoy me, I guess you have that in common," THE EMPTY smiles.

"I DON'T CARE! I'm taking him home and trust me, bitch, neither you, nor anyone is able to stop me." There's so much venom in every single word that even Cas moves away a little. He gets scared of Dean, but only for a second. He reminds himself that the hunter's rage is aiming towards the entity in front of them, not him.

"You're being loud-"

"WHAT HAVE I JUST SAID?" This time Dean shouts and that does the trick. THE EMPTY rises to its feet and takes a few steps towards the two.

**"I don't like when it's loud."**

"Well, it's gonna be fuckin' deafening with me in here!" Dean continues to shout, but now he's smirking at the entity as well. Almost as if he's enjoying the show. "And believe me, having Cas trapped in here? It's not gonna be easy to keep me away!"

Suddenly THE EMPTY looks at him oddly. The hunter doesn't show how much this looks concerns him.

**"You're going to wake _everyone_. I can't let that happen. It's not always about you, Dean Winchester."**

And just like that its voice fades away and the next thing the hunter sees is the dungeon in the Men of Letters' bunker. Fighting the dizziness he quickly turns around searching for his angel. He is relieved to find him leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

The moment their eyes meet they both realise what's just happened. Dean closes the distance and leans over the angel.

Looking deep into his ocean-blue eyes he puts his palm on the other's chick and leans into the kiss. They pull away one more time for a short moment, although just long enough for Dean to speak up again.

_**"I love you too."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I write "THE EMPTY" on caps just to make this entity some character, that's the figure of speech I decided to use. Just so y'all know.]
> 
> Ok, spent freakin' four hours writing that, but I am happy. Or even more, I am delightful. This is the therapy for me after what happened in the last few episodes. My religion tells me they all deserved better, so I'm going to create an universe in which they ALL HAVE IT BETTER.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, reviews and just comments in general are very appreciated, I will answer every one ;))

**Author's Note:**

> As to my plans, for now, I think Sam & Eileen will get a chapter together because they deserved it. TFW 2.0 also will have a proper reunion. Then we'll see, but I feel that there's a lot of fixing to do.
> 
> I hope you'll stick around and enjoy!


End file.
